1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inflatable rubber boats and more particularly, to a detachable inflatable rubber boat that allows the parts thereof be detached from one another and folded up to safe storage space during delivery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A regular inflatable rubber boat generally has a flat bottom and a lifted bow. However, because the lifted bow has a flat bottom surface, it does not break the surface of water efficiently. In consequence, much resistance is produced during moving of the inflatable rubber boat. High water resistance may cause the inflatable rubber boat to deviate from the course or to fall down. Further, the flat bottom of a conventional inflatable rubber boat may be simply formed of a fabric material. It is unstable stand upright on the flat bottom of fabric material. There is known another design of inflatable rubber boat that has a hard floorboard mounted on the flat bottom thereof. However, this hard floorboard is not detachable. During delivery, this design of inflatable rubber boat occupies much storage space.